Sometimes, drinking is not such a bad thing
by bluedom
Summary: House and Cuddy get drunk and all the problems start to show up, but maybe, some of those problems are good solutions. Huddy fic with Wilson involved. Read it! ;
1. Drunk call

"'cause, yar' a son of the bitch that calls I bitch when ya' thing me hung up the phone" I said without knowing it.

Well, that's why I'm now in this trouble. That stupid night. It was everything on Friday night. The fundraiser made a party in the hospital. Well, he wanted the party, and I planned everything. He gives the hospital lots of money. I didn't want to plan any party, after Amber's dead and House's breakdown with Wilson mad at him, I wasn't in the mood of parties, but I just couldn't say no. In the party there were drinks, food, poker, and lots of people. From the hospital and donors. Everything was alright, but I was really bored. Those boring people with their boring friends bored me. I decided that I would take a drink; I thought maybe it could help, and the he appeared. He was wearing a tux and was with a new sophisticated cane.

"Hey! Lisa Cuddy the Dean of Medicine of the Pricenton-Plaisboro Teaching Hospital wants to get drunk?" he said as always, trying to get me to my nerves again. I didn't know what to answer but I rolled my eyes "look at that man. He looks like Heidi with moustache" I started laughing "seriously, I didn't know red tuxes existed" I laughed with a smile that went ear to ear. He was a jerk, but not a boring jerk. "What about you, Cuddles? I bet you can't beat me in a drinking contest." He said, reluctantly.

"House, I'm not going to do it. If you wanna see me drunk you should-"

"So you can't or you're a coward" I don't know what happened there. I think I lost my mind for that stupid moment. "Okay, I accept" I said. I've been a stupid. Why? Why did I do it? What was wrong with me there? Where the fuck was my rational part in that fucking moment? I just accepted it, and there started the trouble.

First, I thought it was just going to be 2 or maybe 3 drinks, and then everything was going to be over. But it wasn't. Not even looking it from far. We took that much drinks that I can't even remember what I did the next. The only thing I remember is that I woke up in my bed, on Saturday, with my clothes on, which is a good thing, I guess. I did nothing on Sunday because of my headache. I had never had a hangover like this one.

Now I'm preparing myself to go to a quick meeting with the fundraiser. He told, five minutes ago that I said "'cause, yar' a son of the bitch that calls I bitch when ya' thing me hung up the phone" and some more thing that I'm ashamed of, and I won't tell for a good reason.

Am I going to get fired? Damn House. Damn drinks. Damn drink contest. DAMN HOUSE!

Please, comment! I really hope you like it! Thanks for reading! [H]uddy Love 3 ! =D xD


	2. Not drunk but fired

Cuddy entered the room. There were Wilson, House and Mr. Jones, the fundraiser.

"Please, Dr. Cuddy, have a sit" Mr. Jones said as seriously as the three doctors had never seen anybody. "After last night's comment to me and some of my friends coming from you Dr. Cuddy, I'm not sure if you're the correct person to be the Dean of Medicine of the Pricenton-Plaisboro Teaching Hospital…"

"I'm so sorry Mr. Jones. I took a few drinks and I went crazy" Cuddy was getting blushed, looking at the floor ashamed of those words even when they were all true.

"I know the drinks thing wasn't your fault" Cuddy looked up at him, with fear in her eyes. "I know it was Dr. House who made you, well, get into that state" He said looking at House, who didn't say anything. "That's why he's here"

"So, why am I here? I didn't- "Wilson was really nervous, specially now.

"Because Dr. Cuddy is going to be in proves until I'm sure she can work as the Dean of the PPTH, and you Dr. Wilson, you are going to do her job this week" They were speechless. Even House didn't know what to say.

"Am I going to do clinic duty? Or am I going to be in the ER?" Cuddy was sad and disappointed. House did it wrong and she was the only one who got punished.

"No Dr. Cuddy. It's similar but it's going to be much worse. You'll share Dr. House's office and you'll both do the whole week clinic duty. Together."

"WHAT?" They booth said looking at each other.

"Dr. House, would you think that I'm that naïve to let you alone to take a nap in some clinic room while I think you're doing your hours?" Mr. Jones said smiling, almost laughing at him " Dr. Cuddy, If he doesn't do his hours, you're fired." Then her whole world went down. She was fired, she just knew. He was a heartless jerk, and she was going to get fired. "Dr. Wilson, it's 11:15, you're starting now"

The three doctors went out of the room, the three of them were disappointed and speechless. The day had to go on, Cuddy took her this to House's office, Wilson took his this to her office, and House put on his lab coat.

It was going to be a hard week.

Read next chapter! Please tell me if you like it! Thanks for reading! =D xD


	3. Drunk kiss

It was Monday afternoon. First day in the clinic. It was the worst thing that could had happened ever, they booth though. She was in the Clinic, waiting for him. 15 minutes. 20. 30. An hour. He wasn't going to come. She was sure. If they didn't go together, she would get fired. He is an a$$, she though.

Cuddy went to the elevator. Most of the doctors were going home, it was getting late. She couldn't.

She went to his office. He was there, sleeping in the chair of the desk. An empty bottle of bourbon in his desk. He was drunk. Damn, HE WAS DRUNK! How the hell was he going to do clinic duty being drunk? He was so damn smart.

House stirred a little bit and opened his eyes. He looked at her.

"What are ya' doing here?" He was really drunk. Too much for just a bottle.

"You didn't show up in the clinic" he tried to stand up straight and found his hands on her waist. "You're drunk House"

"I know" he kissed her. Drunk kiss.

"House, I'm calling Wilson. You'll go home"

"Nah, don't call Poor Jimmy. Me promised him I was going to be a good boy, so you don't get fired"

"Then, what do you want me to do?"

"Whoa! Do I start now? We should go-"

"House! I'm taking you home…" she put his arm around her, so she could get him into her office, she would take her coat and her things and she'd take him home.

She sat him in her couch, and he fell into it. Great! Now he was asleep. She put her coat on and grabbed her suitcase. She went towards the couch. She bent a little and caressed his face.

"I know you want to get rid of me, but you know… work isn't the better place"

"House! Get up now!"

"Ughhh… yes, mistress!"

They made the way to her car. He was silent, but she knew he wasn't asleep. He wasn't snoring, so she felt like she should say something.

"House, are you awake?"

"No"

"Then why you answer?" even drunk he was annoying.

"You knew I was awake, then why did you ask?" good point.

It went all silent again. She turned right, and there they were. His house was there but he didn't get out of the car. He was looking through the window.

"House, we're here. There's your house. You should get out of the car now"

"Are you gonna let a drunk cripple alone through the way up stairs?"

"There are just four steps up stairs, House. You live in the first floor"

"I'm drunk, and cripple, I could fall down"

They looked at each other eyes. They both got out of the car. She held his arm. They made the way to the door of his apartment. He found the key but he couldn't put it inside the door.

"Wait" she catch the key and opened the door.

He kissed her. She knew he was drunk, but this time she felt passion. They stumbled in the house. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
